Stop Making Me Love You
by Dazzling
Summary: Harm and Mac's thoughts during the 'Lifeline' kiss
1. Harm's

Author: Dazzling  
Email: glitter_and_glam@hotmail.com  
Disclaimers: I own zilch. Surprise, surprise.  
Notes: I haven't actually seen 'Lifeline' yet, only seen pics and read recaps. This is my take on what Harm's thoughts would be during the kiss (may be biased cause I'm a shipper).  
Distribution: If my name stays on it and you ask nicely, go for it.   
Reviews and Feedback: Please?  
  
STOP MAKING ME LOVE YOU - HARM'S  
  
What am I doing? One minute we're reminiscing, the next we're...God, Rabb, she's getting married VERY soon. Oh God, oh God, she's kissing back. What the hell does THAT mean?  
  
Keep calm. Pull away. Apologize. Go back inside - back to your significant others, back to your normal lives. Only I can't seem to. What is it about her? And why am I having these feelings NOW of all times?  
  
She's getting married. She's getting married. Repeat the mantra. It's just a goodbye kiss. Who the hell says goodbye to a 'friend' like this? Do goodbye's go on for this long? Are they meant to be laden with the passion that I'm feeling now?  
  
Stop kissing her, Rabb. She's your partner, your best friend. Who, may I remind you, is engaged to a man who is standing probably sixty feet away, with absolutely no idea that someone else loves and is kissing his fiancée.  
  
Loves. Where did THAT come from? Do I love her? Have I always loved her? Stop. It. You have Renee. Remember her? She's also probably somewhere sixty feet away, and could walk out at any moment.  
  
Oh God. I do love Mac. Why did I only come to this conclusion NOW? Stupid, stupid, stupid. Should have realized this back there on the ferry, Rabb. It's too late now, though. She's taken.  
  
She's still kissing, though. How should I take that? Does she love me too? Has this kiss gone on for far too long? Does it really only signal a goodbye? Is it a promise for something new instead? Why does she do this to me? Stop it Mac...Sarah. Stop making me question that which I once knew for certain. Stop making me melt inside. Stop making me love you.  
  
Get a hold of yourself, Rabb. Cease any and all lip action with Mac NOW! Pull away. Stop loving her. Let her go. Set her free. Say goodbye.  



	2. Mac's

Notes: This is the companion piece to Harm's. Mac's thoughts during the 'Lifeline' kiss.  
  
STOP MAKING ME LOVE YOU - MAC'S  
  
Am I out of my mind? Is he completely out of his? What the hell is going on here? I mean, obviously we're kissing, but...why? Since when did giving me his coat progress into a smooch session?  
  
Pull away, Mac. Remember your fiancé? The one you should be kissing. Look the guy you ARE kissing in the eye. Apologize. Pretend nothing happened, like you always do. Go on as though nothing's changed. Get married.  
  
Get married? How the hell am I supposed to get married after a kiss like this one? Breathe. Detach yourself from his lips. Why can't I pull away? How does he do this to me? And whatever it is he does, does he have to do it to me NOW?  
  
I'm getting married. Think of Mic. Mic. I'm merely saying...goodbye to my best friend, whom I just happen to maybe still have feelings for. Yeah. That's it. Hell, I wish Harm said goodbye to me like this all the time.  
  
NO! Think of Mic. And Renee. You know Renee. Bitch producer from hell who dates Harm. Bleached blond bimbo who stole his heart the way you always wanted to. But not anymore. After all, you love Mic now.  
  
Oh, God. I love Harm. I must remember to thank my brain later for deciding to bring up that particular fact at this particular moment. He started the kiss, though. How am I supposed to interpret THAT?  
  
I'm still kissing him. What's wrong with me? Am I really only saying (a lengthy and passionate) goodbye to my best friend and partner of four years? Or am I promising him something else...a beginning instead of an end? How do I know for sure what signals I'm sending him? Damn you, Harmon Rabb. And stop it. Stop making me have second thoughts about whether I'm marrying the right man. Stop making me go weak at the knees and cloudy in the head when I see you. Stop making me love you.  
  
Breathe, Marine. Back away. Detangle yourself from his beautiful embrace. Stop loving him. Go inside. Marry Mic. Say goodbye.   



End file.
